Sweet Obsession
by UmiMegami
Summary: *B-day fic for Michelle* Yuugi is a 'pet' for a vampire named Yami, but can he teach Yami what love is? Longer sum inside YY/Y
1. Meetings and beginnings

Sweet Obsession  
  
Author's Note: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MICHELLE/LADYSARINABLADE!!! This is a birthday fic for a friend of mine. This is also a vampire fic. It has nothing to do with Alternative Price.  
  
Full summary: Yuugi is a 'pet' for Vampire Yami, after being found in an alley. But after Yuugi agrees to stay with Yami, things turn dark, for Yami cast a spell for Yuugi to regenerate the same amount of blood Yami drinks from him everyday. Can Yuugi teach Yami what love's all about?  
  
Warning: This is a YY/Y fic, and it contains blood and YAOI!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. That's all I'm saying 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking *blah*=book writing  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 1: Meetings and beginnings  
  
Yuugi was a normal kid. A high-school student with a knack for reading and Duel Monsters. Class hadn't begin yet, so Yuugi decided on reading abook while waiting for his friends to arrive. The book was called 'Vampires of the century' written by James Calloway. Yuugi enjoyed this book for some strange reason, though he didn't know why. Yuugi was so engrossed in his book that he didn't notice the person tapping on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Yuugi!" said the person. Yuugi slightly jumped and turned around. It was Jounouchi, a blonde-haired honey-eyed guy, who was Yuugi's best friend. Yuugi smiled kindly at Jounouchi, dubbed Jou. "Hey Jou! What's up?" he greeted, putting down the book and giving Jou his undivided attention.  
  
"Nothing much, Yuugi. Still reading that book?" Jou replied, pointing to Yuugi's book. Yuugi nodded and turned back to the book. "Yup. I like it. It gives you information on vampires. What they want, who they target, and their behavior. It's really cool. You should read it sometime." said Yuugi. Jou peered down over Yuugi's shoulder. "Yuugi, I've got news for you, vampires aren't real. People just write this junk because they want to get the media's attention. So, how about reading comics and stuff like that? They may not be real, but they're fun." he said. Yuugi looked at him and shook his head.  
  
"Maybe you don't think they're real, but I do. So you go on ahead and read comic books, while I continue reading this." he repled. Jou shrugged, then went off to join Honda, Anzu, and Ryou. Yuugi continued to read his book, when he found something interesting:  
  
*Vampires are usually possessive when it comes to their prey. Vampires like humans who are pure and innocent, and once they find people like that, they don't let go of them. Vampires are usually very attractive, and can look like normal human beings.*  
  
'Wow' Yuugi thought. 'I wonder what a vampire would look like if they are supposed to be very attractive' The bell rang, and Yuugi put away his book and saw the teacher come in. The class began, and Yuugi just drifted off to his own little world.  
  
Soon, lunch came, and everyone was hungry. Yuugi, carrying his lunch, walked over to his friends. Anzu greeted him first. "Hey Yuugi!" she said. While everyone else was greeting him, Yuugi opened his lunch bag and started pulling out his sandwich. "So, Yuugi, you think vampires are real?" asked Ryou, hoping to start a conversation. Yuugi nodded. "I'm thinking that they just don't like sunlight, so that's why no one's ever seen one." he added. Honda laughed. "Maybe people have seen them, but didn't live to tell about it." he stated. Anzu nodded.  
  
"Yeah, vampires will suck anyone's blood, they just prefer people who are young and beautiful." she added, munching on her homemade salad. "Obviously, you don't qualify for that." said Jou. With a loud smack on the head, everyone went back to eating peacefully.  
  
Yuugi was walking over to the trash can, when someone stopped him. Seto Kaiba. Yuugi knew that Seto Kaiba had been courting him for quite a while, and Yuugi wasn't interested in him. Yuugi looked up at Kaiba. "Hey Seto, how are you?" he asked, being careful not to sound annoyed. "Yuugi, do you have any plans tonight?" he asked. Yuugi shook his head. "I was wondering if you could come over to my house tonight, I have something to tell you." he said. (a/n this is so cliche it's not even funny)  
  
"Kaiba, you can just tell me here." Yuugi said kindly, smiling at Kaiba. But Kaiba just simply shook his head. "I want to tell you in the privacy of my own home." he stated. Yuugi nodded, then looked at Kaiba's colbat blue eyes with his own violet ones. "So, I'll see you in about 5:00." he declared. Kaiba nodded, then walked away. As soon as Kaiba was out of sight, Yuugi sighed.  
  
Soon, school ended, and Yuugi waved good-bye to his friends. "See you later, Yuugi!" Jou called out. Yuugi smiled and waved, then walked toward the arcade. 'It's still early. I have some time to play some arcade games' he thought.  
  
Yuugi entered the arcade, and started playing all the coolest games, beating all the high scores ever entered, and having a generally good time. Soon, Yuugi had enough, and looked at the time. It was 8:30. 'Oh no! i'm so late!' he thought. Yuugi immediately grabbed his bag, his book, and ran out of the arcade.  
  
Yuugi kept running until he finally realized that he was in the middle of nowhere. 'That's great Yuugi' he thought as he walked around. 'First, you lose track of time, and now you can't find your way to Kaiba's mansion. What a fool you are' Yuugi then looked around.  
  
His feet dragged him in a n abandoned alley, where there was very little light and no people. 'This place is creepy, I better get out of here' "Are you lost?" asked a deep rich voice. Yuugi turned around and saw a figure hidden in the shadows, sitting on some crates. Yuugi could see, and hear, that the person was a guy. "No, I just don't know where I am." he replied, trying to ignore the person. "So, you are lost." said the voice. Yuugi turned to the direction of the voice.  
  
"Okay, so I'm lost. Do you know how to get to the Kaiba mansion from here?" he asked. The figure stood up. "Why go there, when you could just stay here?" asked the guy, smirking in the shadows. Yuugi sighed. "Because I really need to meet a friend and I'm really late." he answered, kinda rushed. The man laughed, then showed himself into the light.  
  
Yuugi was surprised. The man, looked almost exactly like him. Except this man had more blonde in his crown of tri-colored hair, and eyes the color of blood. Yuugi stammered a little, then got his confidence back. "Who are you?" he demanded. The man chuckled, then smirked at Yuugi. "My name is Yami. What's yours?" he asked, as if to mock him. Yuugi tried his best to glare at him. "My name is Yuugi. Now, if you do now the way to Kaiba's mansion, I would appreciate it if you help me to get there. If you don't, then I'll leave." he replied.  
  
Yami smirked even more. "So, the little one has a spirit." he said darkly, licking his lips as he looked at Yuugi with hungry eyes. Yuugi looked a little intimidated, but he tried to stand his ground. "What do you want from me?" he asked. Yami smirked, then before Yuugi could even blink, Yami was right behind him, arms wrapped around his waist. Yami grinned evilly.  
  
"Let's see how much of a spirit you have after I'm through with you." Yami whispered into Yuugi's ear. Then, before Yuugi could even speak, he felt two sharp fangs pierce into the crook of his soft neck. Yuugi was so shocked, that he dropped the book he was holding on the floor. Hearing Yami suck the crimson life-giving fluid, all Yuugi could do was stand there.  
  
Yami, on the other hand, loved Yuugi's blood. Sweet, intoxicating, and so good. Yami didn't want to suck him dry, just enough so that Yuugi needed support. Yami then began kissing the sweet creamy flesh. Yami then lifted his head to Yuugi's ear. "You taste good, little one. Come with me." he requested. Yuugi had to think on that. 'Grandpa died a while ago, and the shop is going out of business. So, I guess it won't hurt to stay with him' he thought. 'But he's a vampire. He might kill me someday'  
  
"No, I will never kill you little one. Come live with me." Yami whispered, as if he read his mind. Yuugi then, just nodded. Yami smirked, then placed his hand over the wound he caused. Dark light emitted from his hand, then the wound was sealed. Yuugi then collapsed, and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Yuugi collapsed into Yami's strong arms, and Yami held Yuugi tightly. Yami looked down at the sleeping face, and smirked. "You're mine now, Yuugi. You belong to me and no one else. The mark left embedded in your blood makes it so." he whispered, crimson eyes looking hungrily at the boy peacefully sleeping in his arms. then, with a blink of an eye, Yami disappeared, leaving behind only the book Yuugi was so interested in, it's pages blowing gently with the wind.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well, how was it? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me in your REVIEWS!! And once again, Happy Birthday MICHELLE/LADYSARINABLADE!!! 


	2. The meaning of the word 'Mine'

Sweet Obsession  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone!! I was so shocked on how many reviews I got on this fic I nearly died ^_^ So, this is the next chapter.  
  
Special thanks: THANK YOU REVIEWERS AND MICHELLE FOR READING AND REVIEWING THIS FIC!!! YOU ALL ROCK!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know anything. 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 2: The meaning of the word 'Mine'  
  
Yuugi felt trapped. Even though he was living in a very nice house with a very hot guy, Yuugi felt trapped. He didn't quite remember just how he came to live with Yami in the first place. All he remembered was that he was late to go to Seto's house, then he met Yami, and the next thing you know he's living with him. Yuugi really wanted to know just how did he end up living with Yami and not at the Kame Game Shop. But he never got the chance.  
  
Yuugi knew that he had to apologize to Seto for not showing up at his house at the appointed time, but he didn't want to face his anger. 'Oh man, I'm dead now' he thought. Yuugi walked to school, knowing why Yami prefered to sleep in the day and not work, it was normal for him. Yuugi arrived to school early, and instead of being greeted by his friends, Seto Kaiba was standing on the steps.  
  
"Good morning Yuugi." he hissed. Yuugi timidly looked up at the cold colbat eyes that bore into one's soul. "Good morning Kaiba." he greeted politely. Kaiba narrowed his eyes at Yuugi, just enough to show he was serious. "Why didn't you show up last night?" he asked, trying to keep his temper down. Yuugi looked away. "I'm really sorry. I went to the arcade and played there a little, then I lost track of time and I tried to get to your house, but I got lost so I had to go back home." he answered, telling the partial truth.  
  
To his surprise, Seto smirked. "It's okay, don't worry about it. Next time just ask me for directions from the arcade." he replied. Yuugi gave a small smile and a frown. The one thing he knew about Kaiba is that he always thought he was better than others, and he didn't like that. But he never told him for that he needed to discover that on his own. Yuugi looked up at Seto. "So, do you want me to come over this afternoon?" he asked. Seto looked at the petite tri-colored boy with hungry eyes, but Yuugi didn't notice.  
  
"Sure, and don't be late." he added, then went inside the building with a swish of his gravity-defying trenchcoat. Yuugi kept a smile on his face, then frowned when Kaiba walked out of his sight. He didn't want to go to Seto's, but he did owe him a visit, even though he already knew what Seto wanted to tell him. 'But how am I going to tell Yami?' he thought. 'Yami doesn't like it when I go over to anyone's house.'  
  
You see, Yuugi was uncomfortable with the fact that Yami was possessive. Plus, he knew that Yami wasn't normal. He knew Yami's true identity, and that's why he never invited anyone over. In fact, the only ones who knew where Yugi now resided was his friends, and he never invited them over. 'How am I going to tell Yami?' he thought. 'He might not take it lightly' The bell rang then, and Yuugi went to class.  
  
'You guys, I have to use the phone for a minute. I'll be back." he told the gang. Anzu was curious. "Why do you have to use the phone, Yuugi?" she asked, while everyone was unpacking their lunches. Yuugi sighed. "I have to go to Kaiba's house this afternoon, and I have to tell my caretaker that." he announced. Everyone froze. They knew about Kaiba courting Yuugi, and needless to say, they didn't like it. Jou rose up.  
  
"Come on Yuugi! Don't be naive. You know why Kaiba wants you at his house." he siad to Yuugi with angry eyes. Yuugi nodded. "I know, and I'll turn him down." he told him. Everyone looked at each other. They knew Kaiba wanted Yuugi, and whatever Kaiba wants, Kaiba will get. Ryou turned to Yuugi. "Well, just how are you going to turn him down?" he asked gently. Yuugi smiled. "Don't worry guys, I know what to do." he reassured, then he ran off to use the phone.  
  
Yuugi ran over to the payphone, dropped some money in, and dialed the number. The phone rang twice, then Yami picked up. "Hello?" he asked in a rich voice. Yuugi sighed mentally. "Yami it's me." he said into the phone. He could imagine Yami smiling. "Hello Hikari, what can I do for you?" he asked. Yuugi winced at his nickname. He didn't like how Yami used it. "Um, I have to go over to someone's house this afternoon, so I'll be home a little late." "Who's house?" Yuugi gulped, then sighed. "Seto Kaiba's."  
  
Yuugi didn't even need a visual to see Yami's anger seething through. Yuugi felt that he should explain. "Well, he says he has something to tell me Yami, and I can't be rude or he'll get suspicious." he quickly explained. He felt Yami's anger receding, and Yuugi felt relieved. "All right Hikari, you can go. Be home in an hour." he said in a dark voice. Yuugi didn't like the sound of the voice, but Yuugi ignored it. "Okay, see you later." he answered, then hung up the phone. Yuugi sighed, then walked back to join his friends.  
  
School ended, and Yuugi started looking for Kaiba's house with the directions Kaiba gave him before school ended. 'Hmm, these seem simple' he thought as he looked at the directions. Soon, Yuugi was at the Kaiba mansion. 'Well, here goes nothing' he thought.  
  
Yuugi rang the doorbell. "Who is this?" asked a voice Yuugi didn't recognize. "My name is Yuugi Motou. I'm here to see Seto Kaiba." he said. Then Yuugi was let in. Yuugi looked around the mansion in awe. "Like the view?" asked a familiar voice. Yuugi turned around and saw Kaiba. Yuugi nodded. "It's nice." he answered. Kaiba smirked, then looked at Yuugi.  
  
"Follow me." he ordered. Kaiba then started walking away from Yuugi and up the stairs, and Yuugi, of course did what he was told. The two reached a large bedroom, which Yuugi guessed was Kaiba's. Yuugi looked around. The bed sheets were blue and probably made of silk. On the wall was a poster of a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Seto turned to Yuugi and kneeled to Yuugi's level.  
  
Yuugi and Seto were inches away from each other. 'Oh boy, here it comes' Yuugi thought. Azure met amythest. "Yuugi, I've loved you ever since that time in Duelist Kingdom. I know that person I dueled wasn't you, and that'll never be you. All I've been able to do is think about you. You only. I love you Yuugi." said Kaiba. Yuugi could only looked at Seto.  
  
'I'm sorry Seto-" siad Yuugi, only to be interrupted by Seto's lips on his. Yuugi was a little surprised, but he knew this was coming. But before Yuugi could do anything, he felt surging pain flowing through his veins full of blood. Yuugi pulled away and cried out in pain, collapsing to the floor. Seto looked at Yuugi with worry. "Yuugi, are you all right?" he asked. Seto knew what he had to do. "Yuugi, let me take you home." he insisted, taking Yuugi's hand and leading him out. Yuugi still felt pain, but that wasn't occupying his mind right now.  
  
Soon, both were in Seto's limo. "So Yuugi, are you all right?" he asked. Yuugi nodded, happy that the pain ceased, but not his worry. 'Oh no, Kaiba's going to know where I live, unless I tell him to drop me off at the Game Shop' he thought. "Kaiba, can you drop me off at the Game Shop?" he asked. Seto nodded, then told the driver. Both were silent during the ride, Yuugi thinking about Yami, and Kaiba thinking about Yuugi. The ride was relatively short, and soon Yuugi arrived at the Game shop, or what it used to be.  
  
The Game Shop was demolished, and there was nothing left of it. Yuugi was horrified, now he had no choice but to reveal where he now lived. Seto was shocked too. "Yuugi, I thought you lived here." he said. Yuugi looked away from the window, but didn't face Seto. "I used to. Drop me off at the Domino street." he told the driver. The driver obeyed after Seto repeated the orders  
  
"Yuugi, where do you live now?" asked Seto. Yuugi turned away from the window and looked at Seto in the eye. "I live in the apartments on Domino street." he lied. Yuugi felt bad about lying, but he had to so Seto wouldn't get suspicious or worried about him. Seto seemed to accept that answer. "Why didn't you tell me?" Kaiba asked. Yuugi was a little annoyed, but he kept his cool.  
  
"Because I just didn't want to tell anyone." he said. The limo stopped. Yuugi then stepped out of the limo. "Good-bye Kaiba." he said, then closed the door. Seto's limo then drove away, leaving Yuugi near some apartments.  
  
Yuugi walked toward the new house he now resided in, with worry and a little bit of fear in his heart. The apartments were far from the house, and Yuugi knew that incident with Kaiba took at least 15 minutes. 'I might be home late' he thought. Sure enough, he arrived, but about five minutes late. 'Yami's going to have a cow' Yuugi thought.  
  
Yuugi entered the house, but found it dark. "Yami? Are you here?" asked Yuugi, looking around. Yuugi looked out the nearby window. The sun has set early, since it was winter. 'Yami must be out feeding' he thought. Yuugi hated the way Yami had to survive, taking another life to save your own, but he knew that's the way vampires survive.  
  
Yuugi felt around for a switch, and flipped it on, but no light came. 'Oh no' he thought. 'The power must be out. I better wait for Yami' he thought. "I'm right here Hikari." said a rich voice that Yuugi didn't want to hear. Yuugi slowely turned around and saw crimson orbs staring at his. Yuugi knew he had to say something.  
  
"Hi Yami." he squeaked. The eyes showed amusement. Yuugi winced a little bit. "You're home late." said Yami, lighting nearby candles. Yuugi smiled weakly. 'I know and I'm sorry, but something happened at Kaiba's." he tried to explain. Yami glared at the name of the rich CEO that wants more than Yuugi's devotion.  
  
Yami chuckled. 'I know Hikari." he said darkly. Yuugi got kinda scared, but tried to summon up some courage. "Know what Yami?" he asked. Yami let out a cold dark laugh and looked at Yuugi with hungry eyes. "I know Kaiba kissed you."  
  
Yuugi had a surprised look on his face. "So it was you that made me collapse on the ground. That pain I felt through my veins. You caused it didn't you?" he asked. Yami nodded. "Yes it was my doing. Let's just say that you're already marked as mine, Hikari, and I'm not willing to share you with Kaiba."  
  
Yuugi did his best to glare at Yami. "You don't own me! You may be my caretaker, but you don't own me!" he protested. Yami laughed and started walking towards Yuugi.  
  
"You're wrong Hikari. You belong to me and no one else. No one else can touch you, especially that pig-headed CEO. The day I marked your blood with my powers made it so." he said, walking towards Yuugi, until Yuugi was backed into a wall and Yami was inches away from him.  
  
Yami reached up a hand and touched Yuugi's cheek. "Sweet Hikari, when will you learn your place?" Yami whispered, then he leaned in and kissed Yuugi. Yuugi tried to break the kiss, but Yami's hand held him in place. Yami ran his tongue over Yuugi's sweet lips, begging for entry. Finally, Yami bit his lip, spilling some blood. Yami licked the blood and shoved his tongue and explored Yuugi's mouth.  
  
Yami broke the kiss, smirking at Yuugi and stroking his cheek. "You taste so sweet Hikari." he whispered huskily, eyes with hunger and lust. Yuugi just looked at him. Yami walked away from Yuugi and disappeared into another room. Leaving Yuugi absolutely shocked and nearly shaking.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well, how was that? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Not as good? Tell me in your reviews!! ^_^ 


	3. Caught in the middle

Sweet Obsession  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone. I'm writing this while my sister hogs the phone line, so I couldn't get on the Internet and do the stuff I needed to do, but then I thought about you guys and how much you wanted the third chapter, so here it is.  
  
Special thanks: THANK YOU REVIEWERS YOU ROCK!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 3: Caught in the middle  
  
Yuugi's night wasn't a good one. After his intimate welcome, Yuugi walked straight to his room to do his homework. Refusing dinner and a lot of arguing, Yuugi went to bed, hungry but afraid. he knew Yami was posessive of him, but he never thought it would go this far. He was glad that another person just looking at him didn't get them killed.  
  
Yuugi went to school, eager for some breakfast. 'Why did Yami do that? All I did was come home late, then there's also the fact that Kaiba kissed me. Is Yami in love with me or something?' he thought. Yugi trudged to school, and didn't like the sight before the stone steps that lead to the entrance.  
  
Seto was pretty pissed, and Yuugi knew why. 'He must've stopped at that apartment complex last night and found out I lied to him. Oh boy. I'm in for it now' he thought. Yuugi looked at Seto's cold colbat eyes with nonchalantley expressions. Seto glared at Yuugi. "You lied to me, Yuugi. I went over to those apartments last night, a couple hours after we left you. I asked them your apartment number, and the desk clerk said that you don't live there. I had refrain myself from killing that desk clerk, Yuugi. So tell me why you lied to me, before I get really mad."  
  
Yuugi sighed. He knew that no matter how hard you try, you can't keep the truth away from Seto Kaiba, so he might as well tell him where he really lives. "Yes, I did lie to you Kaiba. I don't live in that apartment complex. I live in a secluded neighborhood not too far away from school. That's why I still walk. I don't live alone. I live with a man who's my caretaker. I didn't want to tell you because..." Yuugi explained, his voice fading at the end. Seto looked at Yuugi with cold eyes.  
  
"Tell me why Yuugi." he demanded. Yuugi breathed deeply, then looked up at Kaiba. "My caretaker's not mormal. He doesn't like to be around other people but me. That's why I don't invite anyone over to my house." he said. Seto knelt down to Yuugi's level, and looked at him striaght in the eye.  
  
"Yuugi, I don't give a damn about how other people treat me, or else I'd be a broken man. But, tell me what neighborhood you live in, and I'll come visit you when you're caretaker's not around so you won't get in trouble. Does he work?" he asked. Yuugi shook his head. "No, he stays home pretty much 24/7." Seto hissed, then he looked at Yuugi with hungry eyes.  
  
"I'll come visit you anyway, Yuugi, so you won't feel lonely anymore. Don't worry about your caretaker, if he does anything to you, I'll take care of him and you can come live with me. You know Mokuba likes you, and despite our rivalry in Duel Monsters, I like you too. How does that sound?"  
  
Yuugi knew that Kaiba might not be able come back to school alive if he went to visit him with Yami around, but you never say no to Seto Kaiba. He just hoped Yami didn't kill Kaiba when he did come over. Yuugi nodded, then gave him a piece of paper. "Okay Kaiba. Just try not to anger my caretaker." he warned. Seto nodded, then stood up and walked inside the building. Yuugi sighed, then he felt burning pain inside his blood.  
  
Yuugi collapsed to the ground, hugging his body. He groaned, wishing for the pain to stop. He knew that Yami was mad, and whenever Yami was mad, hell would be heaven at that time. Suddenly, the pain stopped, and Yuugi stood up. 'I should leave, go live with Seto right away' he thought. 'I can't live with someone this posessive'  
  
Yuugi walked to class, feeling much better than earlier. He saw Jou, Honda, Ryou, and Anzu over at their usual spot. Yuugi went up to them. "Hey guys, what's up?" he asked. Everyone turned to him with happy and worried looks. "Hey Yuugi, how did it go?" asked Anzu. Yuugi looked at the ground.  
  
"Kaiba, he kissed me." he mumbled. Of course, being his friends, they understood him perfectly. "WHAT?! You mean Kaiba kissed you?!" Jou shouted. Anzu hit Jou's head with a book. Jou rubbed the back of his head and turned to her. "Keep it down Jou. Do you want the entire school to hear?" she hissed. Jou sent her a glare. Honda turned to Yuugi. "What did you do after that?" he asked. Yuugi turned to him.  
  
"I felt kinda in pain and dizzy, so I collapsed on the ground and Kaiba ended up taking me to Grandpa's old Game Shop and I walked home after that." he said. Everyone was wide-eyed. Ryou looked at his friend. "Did you like it?" he asked. Yuugi shook his head violently. "No, I hated it!" he answered. Everyone understood, then sat down. The bell rang, and everyone took their seats.  
  
The teacher walked in, took attendance, and looked at the class. "Everyone, we have a new student here today. He'll be staying with us for the rest of the year. You can come in now." she announced, beckoning at the door. What Yuugi saw coming in that door shocked him beyond belief that he wanted to be in hell right now. The new student was........Yami.  
  
'I can't believe it. Yami is here! At school! In the same building as me! Right now!' Yuugi thought. If there was one place that Yuugi wanted to be, it was not at school. Yuugi looked at the crimson orbs that were staring right back at him. Lust, need, want, were filling those beautiful eyes. Yuugi also noticed that Yami failed to wear a school uniform, but a leather ensemble that made girls melt and swoon.  
  
Kaiba glared at the newcomer. He didn't like the way Yami was looking at Yuugi, and Kaiba knew that look very well, considering that would give it off himself. Kaiba then declared right then and there that he would defend Yuugi from Yami, so Yuugi could belong to Kaiba.  
  
Yuugi tried very hard to act like he had never seen Yami before, but it was impossible. Everyone oohed and ahhed Yami, whispering how much Yuugi and Yami looked alike, and how Yami looked so hot, with the leather, the eyes, and the aura radiating from him. Seto noticed the simularities between Yuugi and Yami, but that didn't matter to him. What worried him the most, was the way Yami was looking at Yuugi.  
  
"This student's name is Yami Motou. Yami, the school requests that next time you wear a school uniform when you arrive here, understand?" said the teacher. Yami snorted and smirked. "Whatever you say." he answered bluntly. The teacher, not taking hte hint, smiled and looked around. "There is a seat available, about two seats away from Yuugi Motou." she announced, pointing to the empty desk two full desks away from Yuugi's right.  
  
Yami smirked and sat down in his new seat, making the girls near him sigh in awe. Yuugi shook his head and faced the nearby window, only seeing Yami's reflection looking right back at him. Yuugi quickly turned around and saw Yami smirking right at him. Kaiba was sitting on the other side of the room, watching the whole thing with jealousy and rage. He had been trying to get that seat for months, then it goes to a newcomer. Kaiba also knew that those two knew each other, and he was going to find out how.  
  
Lunch came, and Yuugi was hungry. Yuugi grabbed his lunch , and went to his friends. Anzu, Jou, Honda, and Ryou were waiting for him. Yuugi greeted them kindly, sat down, and began eating. "The new student's hot! I wonder if he's dating anybody." said Anzu. (a/n Keep in mind that the gang knows where Yuugi now lives, but they don't know that Yami is Yuugi's caretaker) Jou snorted. "Yeah, if you call some guy who prances in wearing leather instead of the traditional uniform a god." he retorted bitterly. Honda then hit his friend's back.  
  
"Chill, Jou. You heard the teacher. He can only wear that thing for today, and then he has to wear a uniform." he reminded. Jou snorted again, then ate his sandwich. "Hey Yuugi, his resemblance to you is remarkable. Are you two related?" Ryou asked before taking a bite out of his cookie. "Yeah, you two seem like you know each other." Anzu commented. Yuugi looked at them and shook his head.  
  
"We don't know each other that well. We just met one day." he half-lied. He knew that what he was saying wasn't really a lie, because he doesn't know much about Yami, and they did just meet one day. Anzu nodded and munched on her salad. "That's cool." she replied. Yuugi smiled.  
  
Soon, lunch was almost over and Yuugi was a little tired. Yuugi left the group to go into the building and get something. Yuugi noticed that everyone ate outside, so practically no one was in the cafeteria. Yuugi walked down the empty halls, wondering where the teachers are, when a chilling voice stopped him in his tracks. "Hello hikari."  
  
Yuugi froze, right then and there, not daring to turn around, make a sound, or even to speak. He knew who it was, and he didn't want to see that person right now. "Surprised to see me here, hikari?" asked the chilling voice. Yuugi slowely turned around and saw Yami behind him. Yuugi looked at him in the eye, timidly. "Y-yes." he stuttered. Yami chuckled, then reached up and caressed Yuugi's cheek. Yuugi gathered up his confidence and faced Yami mentally.  
  
"Why are you here?" Yuugi managed to ask, swiping Yami's hand away. Yami smirked, then grasped Yuugi's wrist. "Isn't it obvious? I want to spend more time with you." he answered. Yuugi did his best to glare at Yami. "Yeah right. You couldn't get enough of me at home, so you had to come here and get some more, didn't you?" he hissed. Yami nodded. "You're smart, hikari. One of your fine qualities." he mocked.  
  
Yuugi stepped away from him. "If you harm any one of my friends, I swear you'll regret it." he warned, wrenching his wrist free, and turning his back and walking away from Yami. Yami laughed. "I don't think you're in the position to be making threats, hikari." he said in a dark voice. Yuugi snorted. "And what makes you say that?" he dared. Yami's eyes glowed red, and Yuugi felt his blood boil and burn in him, making him cry out and collapse.  
  
Yuugi was on his knees, groaning from the suffering he felt inside. He heard Yami walk up to him, ans suddenly the pain stopped. Yami knelt down to Yuugi's level. Yuugi groaned a little bit, and slowely turned around to face his caretaker. "Made you upset already?" he asked boldly. Yami laughed, then looked at Yuugi. "Not every action I do is from my anger, hikari." he told him. Yuugi glared at him.  
  
"What do you want from me, Yami?" he demanded to know. Yami took one of Yuugi's hands and gently put them in his own. "I want you, Yuugi. Since the day I met you, I've fallen in love with you. I have you, and I'm happy. But I want the competition gone." he said, smirking. Yuugi's eyes widened. "Seto Kaiba." Yami chuckled. "As you can see, you gave permission for Kaiba to come over to my domain, Yuugi. That's basically signing his death certificate. Keep this in mind. If Seto Kaiba even looks upon you while I'm around, I will kill him. Nice and slow. You got that, hikari. I told you before. You are MINE and no one else can touch you." he warned. Yuugi jerked his hand out of Yami's.  
  
"You're sick!" he spat out. Yami chuckled a dark chuckle, sending chills down Yuugi's spine. "Just keep in mind what I told you." he reminded, before walking away. Yuugi sighed, then walked in the other direction to tell Kaiba.  
  
Yuugi looked everywhere for Kaiba. The classrooms, the cafeteria, outside, even on the rooftop. But Yuugi didn't see the CEO anywhere. Until he entered the bathroom. Kaiba was washing his hands when he heard the door open with Yuugi stepping inside. Kaiba smiled a genuine smile at the petite tri-colored boy. "Hello Yuugi." he greeted. Yuugi, a little out of breath, panted when he saw Seto Kaiba and sighed of relief. "Kaiba, I've been looking everywhere for you." he said. 'I have soemthing to tell you."  
  
Kaiba wondered what this could be and looked at Yuugi. "What is it?" "Kaiba, you can't come over. I called my caretaker and he didn't take it too kindly, Kaiba. He says that he'll kill you if you set foot over there, and he means it Kaiba. So don't come over. I don't want to see you get hurt." he begged. Kaiba sighed, then knelt down to Yuugi's level, and grasped his shouders.  
  
"Yuugi, I don't care what your caretaker says. I will come over there and take you out of that hellhole you live in. I care about you, and I made that pretty clear last night, and I still do. Come live with me, Yuugi. You can do anything you want, I don't care. I just want to be with you, Yuugi. Even if it kills me." he said. Suddenly, without warning Kaiba leaned over and kissed Yuugi passionately on the lips.  
  
Yuugi didn't know what to be surprised with, the kiss or the speech. Yuugi tried to push Kaiba away, but Kaiba was simply too strong. The kiss lingered for several minutes, and finally it broke. Kaiba looked at Yuugi passionately, then left the bathroom. Yuugi stood still for a minute, then made up his mind. 'I'll go live with Kaiba. If he cares about me, I'm sure he won't try anything with me' he thought.  
  
School was out, and Yuugi decided to walk a different way home. Waving good-bye to his friends, Yuugi walked home, humming and looking at the scenery around him, thinking of how different life will be when he went to go live with Kaiba.  
  
Yuugi arrived home, and unlocked the door and walked in. "Yami? Yami, are you here?" he called out. No answer. Yuugi sighed of relief and dropped his backpack. Suddenly, Yami popped out of nowhere and took Yuugi inot his arms, covering his mouth. Yuugi nearly screamed, but Yami's hand prevented that. "I know what you're going to do Yuugi, and let's just say, Kaiba wouldn't like a broken doll." he whispered.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hey, how was it? Good, bad, or in between? I CHANGED MY PEN NAME TO UmiMegami! PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL SEE YOU AGAIN!!! 


End file.
